Lionwhyte
General Lionwhyte (simply known as Lionwhyte) is the leader of the human servants of Emperor Doviculus and a major antagonist from the videogame Brutal Legend. History Enslaving Humankind After the demons made the humans their slaves, Lionwhyte became Doviculus's servant and was allowed to create a human settlement for himself and those loyal to him, the Pleasure Dome. So as to ensure that the residents of Bladehenge did not rise against him or Doviculus, Lionwhyte made the women slaves in his Pleasure Dome and the men forced labor in his mines. Battling Ironheade When Eddie Riggs arrived in the Age of Metal and began to lead the humans in rebellion, Lionwhyte came to confront the rebels. He asked Lars why he was taking his "employees", but Lars replied that his slaves were revolting, just like Lionwhyte's clothes. However the general called up his own soldiers, revealing that there were still humans that fought on his side. Lars asked if they could get this over with and Lionwhyte replied that he knew how to handle petty labor disputes and took to the air as the Hair Metal Milita attacked Bladehenge. However Eddie and the others won the battle and Lionwhyte retreated, though not before telling Lars he didn't know what had gotten into him, but he would regret what he'd started. After this, Ironheade began a siege on Lionwhyte's Pleasure Tower. When they were successful in breaching the outer walls, Lionwhyte fired the Bouncers there, saying he should've known better than to hire guards who had hands bigger than their brains. However this was not a wise decision on the general's part, since they then joined the forces of Ironheade. As Ironheade headed to the Screaming Wall to obtain amps for the Roadies, Lionwhyte showed up and tried to apologize, saying if they came back all would be forgiven and tried to tempt them back with the new uniforms he'd gotten for his remaining Bouncers. However, they replied they worked for Ironheade and Lionwhyte warned them not to go any further or they'd find out why they called it the Screaming Wall. However, they succeeded and made it to the Pleasure Tower, where Lionwhyte confronted them again, saying they embarrassed him. He said he tried to show Doviculus that humans could be refined, beautiful and profitable and claimed that he did what he did to protect them from the demon emperor, stating he was the only thing that stood between the humans and Doviculus. However, Lars replied it was time for Lionwhyte to shut up and the forces of Ironheade battled the Hair Metal Milita once again. Lionwhyte lost and a giant mirror from a statue of him began to fall on him. He attempted to save himself by shattering the mirror with a shriek into his microphone weapon as it fell, only for the shards to impale him presumably destroying him. Powers and Abilities Lionwhyte is able to fly using his hair because it is so luscious and large. He wields a combined microphone and mace in battle that he can sing high-pitched screeches into it to harm his foes if they're within 10 feet of him. He can also use it to summon lighting. Trivia *Lionwhyte's speech that he makes to the Ironheade warriors is reminiscent of, and probably a parody of, the speech given by Dr. Wallace in Half-Life 2. *Lionwhyte and his Hair Metal Militia are based on glam metal bands and his name is a possible reference to a glam rock band from the 80's, "White Lion". *Lionwhyte's voice actor is Rob Halford of Judas Priest. *He resembles David Bowie, a pop singer. *Lionwhyte may be alive, since when Eddie talks to one of the Ironheade soldiers, one of the Razor Girls, he mentions Lionwhyte's death. However they respond by saying, "How do you know, did you see the body?" Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Game Bosses Category:Pimps Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Slaver Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Mature Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Rapists